1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for selective control of fluid flow between a flow bore of a tubular and a formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons such as oil and gas are recovered from subterranean formations using a well or wellbore drilled into such formations. In some cases the wellbore is completed by placing a casing along the wellbore length and perforating the casing adjacent each production zone (hydrocarbon bearing zone) to extract fluids (such as oil and gas) from such a production zone. In other cases, the wellbore may be open hole, and in a particular case may be used for injection of steam or other substances into a geological formation. One or more, typically discrete, flow control devices are placed in the wellbore within each production zone to control the flow of fluids from the formation into the wellbore. These flow control devices and production zones may be active or passive and are generally fluidly isolated or separated from each other by packers. Fluid from each production zone entering the wellbore typically travels along an annular area between a production tubular that runs to the surface and either a casing or the open hole formation and is then drawn into the production tubular through the flow control device. The fluid from a reservoir within a formation (“reservoir fluid”) often includes solid particles, generally referred to as the “sand”, which are more prevalent in unconsolidated formations. In such formations, flow control devices generally include a sand screen system that inhibits flow of the solids above a certain size into the production tubular.
It is often desirable also to have a substantially even flow of the formation fluid along a production zone or among production zones within a wellbore. In either case, uneven fluid flow may result in undesirable conditions such as invasion of a gas cone or water cone. Water or gas flow into the wellbore in even a single production zone along the wellbore can significantly reduce the amount and quality of the production of oil along the entire wellbore. Flow control devices may be actively-controlled flow control valves, such as sliding sleeves, which are operated from the surface or through autonomous active control. Other flow control devices may be passive inflow control devices designed to preferentially permit production or flow of a desired fluid into the wellbore, while inhibiting the flow of water and/or gas or other undesired fluids from the production zones. Sand screens utilized in production zones typically lack a perforated base pipe and require the formation fluid to pass through the screen filtration layers before such fluid can travel along the annular pathway along approximately the entire length of the production zone before it enters the production tubular at a discrete location.
The present disclosure addresses to the deployment and use of ICD's and other well tools.